All the Scars
by Diva Actress
Summary: Okay, this story was inspired by Tina 101's HEY MISTER, SHE'S MY SISTER. I can't say much more. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My inspiration for this story was from Tina 101's _Hey Mister, She's My Sister_. I dedicate this story to Tina 101 for the inspiration she's been! Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent.

**Insert Line Here!**

Mark was piecing together a film in the living room. Roger was in his and Mimi's room, strumming out a tune on his Fender. Mimi was in the shower. A knock on the door called for attention. Mark, knowing Roger wouldn't answer the door, paused his work on his film. Mark slid open the door. There stood a young girl who barely looked 16. "Can I help you?" Mark asked.

"Is Roger home, Mark?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Mark, who is it?" Roger asked, appearing at the door.

"Roger! Roger, can I come in?"

"Wait, Roger, who is this?"

The girl sighed impatiently. "God Mark, you haven't changed at all in the past eight years. Don't you remember me?"

"Emily?" Roger asked looking at his little sister. Emily nodded.

"Well I'm sure as hell not Santa."

"Emily, what the hell are you doing here?" Roger demanded.

"Good to see you again too, Roger. Look, can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah." Roger and Mark backed up, allowing Emily entrance. "Sit down if you want," Roger said, flopping onto the couch. Emily took off her back pack, and sank into one of the chairs. "So what are you doing here?" Roger asked again.

"I'm here because, because..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Emily's petite frame broke down into body-raking sobs. Her dirty blonde hair falling forward as she cried into her hands. Roger moved to comfort his sister. He rubbed small circles on her back. Mark went to tell Mimi, who was now out of the shower, what was going on.

"Mimi? Are you dressed?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Mimi said, opening the door. "Mark, who is that?"

"First off, those two need some time alone; can I come in?"

"Sure." Mimi went and sat on the bed. Mark closed the door behind him.

"The girl out there is Emily."

"Who's Emily?" Mimi asked.

"Roger hasn't told you much about his past, before he came to New York, has he?"

"No," Mimi said growing impatient.

"You've also never seen the last picture in his wallet, have you?"

"No," Mimi repeated, more impatiently.

"Emily is Roger's sister. She was eight when Roger left. Before then, Emily was Roger's top priority, even before his band."

"Roger never said he had a sister. Why would he not tell me?"

"Because he had to leave almost everything behind when he came here. The only things he could bring were his Fender, and some clothes, and that picture." Mark paused, "He didn't even get to say goodbye to her, not in person."

"So what is she doing here now?"

"Roger's trying to figure that out now." Mimi stood up and left the bedroom, ignoring Mark's protests, to assist Roger with his sister. Roger gazed away from his sister when Mimi sat down. Emily had calmed down significantly.

"Emily," Roger said, "this is my girlfriend, Mimi. Mimi, I know I should have told you, this is my sister, Emily."

"Hi," Mimi said.

"Hey," Emily replied. It was evident to Mimi that Emily had been crying, even though she wore no make-up.

"Emily, would it be easier on you if you wrote it down?" Roger asked.

Emily shook her head no. "Roger, he raped me; Dad raped me!" Emily's body shook with sobs again.

Mimi held onto Roger, knowing his temper would cause him to do something he'd regret.

"You're staying here," Mimi informed Emily, once the siblings had both calmed down a little. Emily nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I'll go clean up Collins' old room," Mark said. He had observed the scene in silence, now speaking for the first time.

**Insert Line Here!**

Emily finally fell asleep. Mimi sat on the couch, Roger's head in her lap. "Thanks for being so understanding," Roger said. "I know you didn't have to be."

"It's fine, Roger," Mimi said, tucking a strand of Roger's hair behind his ear. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I do think we should get some sleep though." Roger stood up, and before Mimi could get the chance to stand, scooped her up, kissing her full on the lips, and carried her into their bedroom.

**Insert Line Here!**

Emily woke with a start; she looked around the room, forgetting she wasn't at home. She glanced at her watch. 7:02am, Roger wouldn't be awake yet. She got out of bed and trudged over to her back pack which lay by the door. She picked up the clothes she had worn yesterday, shrugged, and replaced her pajamas with the clothes. She withdrew from her bag a notebook; it was one of the few items she had been able to grab. She opened to a new page, and began to write. Around 9:30, she heard someone in the kitchen. She placed her notebook back in her bag, and exited the room.

"Hey," Mark said, starting to make coffee.

"Morning," Emily replied, pulling her sleeves down further. "No, no, no; okay, does your coffee taste like shit?"

"Yeah, it's what we get for getting the cheap kind."

"No, it's what you get for not making it the best way possible. May I?" Mark nodded, and observed as Emily made the coffee. She move fluently, and the coffee was ready surprisingly quickly. Emily handed Mark a mug, and got one for herself, though she doubted either had been washed recently.

"Emily, where did you learn that?"

"Fast service and good coffee usually earns a bigger tip. I've worked as a waitress since I was thirteen. How long do Roger and Mimi usually sleep?"

"They both do their various forms of work at night, but since neither of them worked last night, my guess is around 10:15."

"Well, it's 9:58 now." Emily sighed. "So, what's your job then?"

"I film for _Buzzline_. I do documentaries."

"That's so like you. Even as a teenager, you always had your stupid camera with you." Mark chuckled at the memory. A groggy Mimi exited the bedroom.

"Would you like some coffee?" Emily asked. Mimi nodded, and accepted a mug full of the steaming liquid. Mimi sat on the counter, and held the mug in her hands, waiting for it to cool a little.

"Roger's awake, he'll be out soon," Mimi mumbled, taking a small sip of her coffee. "Did we get a better brand this time?"

"No, I made it differently," Emily said.

"I hate mornings," a very sleepy Roger grumbled.

"You always have. Here," Emily said filling another mug with coffee.

"Mimi, I think we should let these two talk alone for a while," Mark said, pulling Mimi out onto the fire escape.

Silence enveloped the siblings. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Roger spoke. "So what are you interested in? Last I knew it was ballet and Barbie."

"I had a job, so I didn't really have the time for many extra activities. I was in I band though. I played the drums." Roger gave a half smile. "It was a way to connect with you."

"I can't apologize for leaving, but I am sorry for not keeping in touch with you." Emily nodded. Silence once again consumed the siblings.

"Roger, I've known you too long, I know when you're hiding something from me. What is it you're trying to hide?" Roger sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you; I'm afraid that you won't look at me like you used to."

"Just tell me, Roger. Why are you being so distant from me?"

"Emily, I have, um, I have, I have an illness."

"That's what you've been hiding from me? Roger, I know there's more than that."

"Mimi has this illness too, but we got it at different times. I, I don't think I can tell you what it is we have; not now anyway."

At that moment, Maureen burst into the loft. "Good morning," she said in a chipper manner. Emily glared at Maureen. "Roger, who is this?" Maureen asked, Joanne appearing behind her.

"Before I say anything, I'm gonna let Mark and Mimi back inside before they freeze." Roger walked over to the window, and invited Mimi and Mark back inside, where some warmth could be found. Emily stood there, feeling out of place amongst the group. "Why don't we get Collins over here as well, then she can meet you all at once."

**Insert Line Here!**

A half hour later Collins arrived. "So what is so urgent that you had to wake me up before noon?"

"Um, sorry, again," Roger said. "So now that everyone's here, this is Emily. She's my sister."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Maureen. "Why weren't we told about this sooner? I mean, Collins and I have known you for the past eight years! You couldn't have slipped it into one of the conversations that you had a sister?!"

"Maureen, Honey Bear, calm down," Joanne coaxed. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Maureen, you have to understand; when I left, I had to leave basically my whole world behind." Roger sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I've been spending the last eight years trying to forget what living with my parents was like!"

"Wow, man, that's some heavy shit," Collins said.

"I didn't mean to cause such controversy; maybe I shouldn't have come," Emily said, speaking for the first time.

"No, I'm glad you're outta that house, especially after what dad did. I want you to stay," Roger said.

"It's nice to meet you," Collins said.

"Don't worry; Maureen's just upset with Roger. She'll warm up to you soon enough," Joanne said.

Emily nodded. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, Maureen had warmed up considerably to Emily. It turned out the two had much in common.

**Insert Line Here!**

So that was chappy one. I have most of chappy 2 written, it just took me awhile to come up with a title. So once more, THANK YOU TINA! She has been a marvelous help, and inspiration. I'll update ASAP. PLEASE let me know what you think. Diva


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chappy two. THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Insert Line Here!!!**

"Emily, do you have a jacket?" Roger asked.

"No, I didn't have time to grab one. Why, are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'll get you one of Mimi's." Roger left the room, as Mimi entered.

"Hey," Mimi said.

"Hey," Emily replied. She pulled her sleeves down again and crossed her arms in attempt to warm up.

"Sorry it's so cold; Benny's a prick, so we don't get heat very often. Roger getting you a coat?"

"Yeah, do you know where we're going?"

"Yes," Mimi said with a smile, "but I can't tell you. That's up to Roger." Emily sighed.

"Figures, why can't he just..."

"Here you go," Roger said returning with a jacket. Emily pulled on the jacket, and followed Mimi and Roger out the door.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

After 15 minutes of dodging traffic, street vendors, and homeless people, the trio arrived at the community center.

Emily witnessed for the first time in her life, a Life Support meeting.

After the meeting, when they had returned to the loft, Emily approached her brother about the question that had been eating away at her since the start of the meeting. "Roger, you and Mimi have AIDs, don't you?" Roger nodded solemnly. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get it?" She didn't seem upset or angry, not even disappointed. She just seemed to want to know more.

Mimi rubbed Roger's back reassuringly. "There's a lot about my past I'm not proud of." Roger paused. "My last girlfriend and I, we had unprotected sex; I got it from her, and she got it from a contaminated needle our dealer gave her."

"What drug did you guys use?"

"Smack, heroin." Emily nodded.

"Same shit as dad,"

"Wait, dad uses now?!"

"Yeah; Mimi how,"

"You're getting tested tomorrow," Roger said, sounding final.

"Tested for AIDs? I couldn't have it,"

"Yes, you could. I was seventeen when I got AIDs," Mimi said. "I didn't think I could get it either. And now, I've been living with it for the past four or five years."

"If dad got AIDs, he could have easily given it to you. If you did get it, I want you to know, so that you can take AZT," Roger said in a firm yet loving way. Emily knew, that while she was stubborn, Roger was even more so. Emily nodded and went into her bedroom.

Once she was gone, Roger sank onto the couch.

"Roger, baby, she'll be okay," Mimi said in attempt to comfort him.

"If that bastard destroyed her life like that,"

"Roger, we don't even know if she has it yet. Don't think like that." Roger sighed and nodded. "Now, what are we going to do with the situation at hand? Obviously we can't let her return to your old house; do you want her to live here with us now, even considering our lifestyles?"

"Yeah," Roger said softly. Mimi had rarely seen this side of him before. She was used to seeing the strong 'don't mess with me' side.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

The next day, around noon, Roger, Mimi, and Emily made their way to the free clinic. She was wearing some of Mimi's clothes. Emily, Roger, and Mimi walked in silence. They approached the circulation desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the irritated secretary.

"Um, she needs an HIV/AIDs test," Mimi said. The secretary handed Emily a clipboard with forms to fill out.

"What's her name?"

"Emily Davis." The trio sat in the cold, plastic chairs. Emily read over the form.

_Name:_ Emily Davis

_Age:_ 16_Birth date:_ June 5th, 1979

_Have you had unprotected sex in the last 6 months:_ not by choice

_Does your partner have AIDs:_ Unknown

_Form of Birth Control:_ I was a virgin until I was raped!

_Medications you are taking:_ Amitriptyline

_Blood Type:_ Unknown

"Emily Davis?" called a nurse. Emily stood.

"Do you want us with you?" Roger asked.

"I'm a big girl, Roger. I think I can handle it on my own," Emily said. She followed the nurse through the double glass doors, and down the hall. They entered one of the rooms.

"Okay Emily," the nurse said, going over some the forms. "Oh, honey, do you know who it was that raped you?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you file for rape charges?"

"It was my father, and I couldn't. Look can I just take the test," Emily answered and questioned. The nurse nodded, and took some of Emily's blood.

"You should get the results within the week. And, you're free to go."

**Insert Line Here!!!**

The return journey to the loft was very similar to the journey to the clinic. When they reached the loft, Mark was continuing the work on his film.

"Oh, hey guys. Where did you all go?"

"I'll be in my room," Emily said before disappearing behind the door. Roger sank onto the couch, and Mimi sat beside him.

"I get the feeling something is wrong," Mark said.

"Emily has informed me, well us, that our fucking father uses smack now."

"Oh, Rog, I'm sorry man."

"Why do you two always think so goddamned negatively all the time? Emily was just tested; we don't know anything for sure yet!" Mimi was on her feet now.

"Whoa, watch out for Mimi's aggressive side!" Mark said putting up his hands in defense.

"Now, we don't know if she has HIV, but we, well at least I, know that we have a sixteen year old living with us who is going to need to register for school. We can't let her not finish high school; I refuse to let anyone I know make the same mistake I made." Mimi sat back down, crossing her arms and her legs.

"You dropped out of high school?" Emily asked. No one noticed when she had come out of her room.

"Yeah, I dropped out as soon as I was sixteen. I really screwed up my life by doing so."

"So come back, come to high school with me," Emily said.

"I don't know," Mimi said, sounding doubtful.

"If we go together, maybe it won't be so bad."

"And what about your New Year's resolution from three years ago?" added Mark.

"Okay! I'll think about it! Happy?"

"No, but it'll do," Emily said. "So, what do you-all normally do for Christmas?"

"Nothing special; we usually go over to the Life Café and party there," Roger replied.

"Unless the manager refuses us entrance, but that rarely works," Mark added. Emily nodded.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

The next day, Emily, Roger, Mimi, and Mark all took the subway to go register Emily and Mimi for high school.

"I hate being back in High School," Mimi complained as they trudged through the halls on their way to the main office.

"High School isn't that bad, as long as you have a friend to share the experience with," Emily reassured her.

"You know, for a sixteen year old, you sure do know what to say to lift a person's morale," Mimi responded.

"Guys, you've passed the main office," Mark informed. The foursome entered the office.

"I'll be with you in a moment," the secretary said. "Okay," she said, hanging up the phone. "How can I help you?"

"Um, we need registration papers," Mimi said.

"What's your name, honey?" the secretary asked, looking past Mimi to Emily.

"Emily Davis and she needs the papers also."

"Oh," the secretary said taken aback. "And your name?"

"Mimi Marquez" The secretary handed them each a stack of paperwork.

"Please fill these out, there's and office over there if you want to go in there." Emily and Mimi took the packets of registration forms offered them, and entered the small office, Roger and Mark with them. They all took a seat around the table, and Mimi and Emily began filling out the forms.

A half hour later, the paper work was complete. They handed the secretary the packets of forms, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What day will you be starting?"

"Next Tuesday," Mimi answered. The secretary smiled.

"Okay; here's a bell schedule, be here by 8:05 am. Oh, and here's our dress code guidelines. I suggest that you bring a backpack, some pencils, and notebooks. I'll see you Tuesday." They left the office just as the bell for lunch rang.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

The next day was Thursday, and yet no word had come on Emily's test. Roger was starting to get annoyed, and Emily started spending more and more time away from the group. Finally, the letter arrived.

"Emily, Roger!" Mimi screamed.

"What? What's going on?" Roger asked as both he and Emily appeared from their rooms.

"It came! Emily's test results came."

Emily took the envelope and sat on the couch. Slowly Emily Emily withdrew the folded papers.

_Name: Emily Davis_

_Age: 16Birth date: June 5th, 1979_

_HIV/AIDs: Negative_

The smile on Emily's face reassured Roger for Emily's health and future.

**Insert Live Here!!!**

Okay, I have very little of chappy 3 written, and I'm planning on writing more of _Significant Others_ before I write more of this. Also, I've been putting off writing more of _Life of Friends_, so I should work on that as well. Lovies! Diva


	3. Chapter 3

You all should be very pleased with me. I've not only updated _Life of Friends_, but I'm also updating this! Go me! Anyway enough of my being proud of myself. THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Insert Line Here!!!**

That night a party at the Life ensued. The Bohemians inducted Emily as their newest Bohemian. They celebrated for two reasons: Mimi's return to school, and Emily not having AIDs.

"So, Emily, what all are you into?" asked a somewhat drunk Collins.

"Music, drums mainly, but I can also play the piano."

"Not like Roger at all," said a drunk Maureen sarcastically.

"What else do you enjoy?" Joanne asked, having only had one shot.

"I enjoy performing; theatre, dance, singing, pretty much everything but clowning and mime."

"You and Maureen will enjoy each other a lot," Joanne said.

"Aw, I love you too, Pookie," Maureen said, completely missing the point. "So, Emily, do you drink?"

"Sometimes," Emily responded. Roger raised his eyebrows. "What?" Emily demanded. "Yeah, I've drank, you have too!"

"She has a point," Mark agreed.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

The next day, after recovering from hangovers, Roger, Mimi, and Emily went shopping for school supplies, Maureen and Joanne tagged along. After deciding upon two backpacks, they went to sift through all the notebooks.

A half hour later, they made their way towards the check out counter. When it was time to pay, Joanne wrote a check for all the supplies.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked.

"It's for education, I'm buying."

**Insert Line Here!!!**

The following Tuesday, Mimi and Emily made their way back to the high school."Ah, welcome back," the secretary bubbled. "Here are your schedules," she continued, handing each a paper with their classes on it. "I'll write each of you a pass so that you can get to class, you'll get your locker assignment and lock combination in homeroom." Emily and Mimi headed for their first class: science, biology to be exact. They walked into class two minutes after the bell had rung.

"I hope you have passes," the teacher said. Emily and Mimi walked over and deposited the slips of paper into her hand.

"Ah, new students, take a seat over at that table, and I'll get you both a text book." Emily and Mimi sat down at the table. The teacher rummaged in the closet and came out with two old and tattered Biology books.

"Okay class, pull out your homework, which I'm sure you've all completed," she said, the last part very sarcastic. After she had graded each person's paper, she continued. "Today we will be learning about meiosis," she paused, looking around the classroom. "Please take out your notebooks; we're almost 5 months into this school year, you should have your notebooks out by the time he bell rings. Now, please write down what you know about meiosis." After a minute, she spoke again. "Okay, do we have any volunteers willing to take a stab at what meiosis is?" No one raised their hand. Slowly, Emily's hand crept upward. "Are you Emily or Mimi?"

"I'm Emily." The teacher nodded.

"Okay; what do you think meiosis is?"

"Meiosis is the reproduction of sex cells."

"That's correct; class, I think you should all start taking after Emily here, her first day, and she's still answering questions."

"What was that?" Mimi asked when class got out.

"Mitosis and Meiosis were the second topics covered in my old biology class. What class do you have next?"

"History," Mimi said with a groan. "What's yours?"

"Same, who's your teacher?"

"Lang,"

"We have history together also. What other classes do we share?" Mimi handed Emily her schedule. "We have everything but math and English together." Laughing they entered Mr. Lang's classroom.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

"How was school?" Mark asked when Emily and Mimi had returned home.

"We have like, a ton of homework," Emily responded.

"What are you classes like?"

"I think some of my teachers are the same age as me," Mimi said, only slightly sarcastic. Mark stifled a laugh.

"It can't be that bad," Mark said.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

Emily sat at the table, reading the _Village Voice_.

"What are you wearing?" asked Mark, walking into the loft after an afternoon of filming.

"It's called a leotard Mark," Emily said, not looking away from the paper.

"So, you still dance?"

"Yeah, I've yet to go a day without dancing."

"So, what are you going to do now that you're in New York?" Mark asked, filming Emily.

"Actually, I have an audition on December 30th."

"What for?"

"High School of the Performing Arts, hopefully Mimi won't kill me."

"Why would I kill you? And what kind of shoes are those?"

"Pointe shoes; and I'm going to audition for the High School of the Performing Arts."

"Why would I hate you for that?"

"Because if I get in, you'd be attending high school alone." It took Mimi a minute to register this.

"Oh, well, it's my fault for dropping out my first time around." Mimi only sounded slightly disappointed.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

Okay, so that's chappy 3. I haven't started writing chappy 4 yet. Lots of people wanted to know what high school was like for Mimi, so I tried to write that in...I'll try to update soon! LOVE Y'ALL! Diva!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, everyone should be very proud of how quickly I'm updating. Oh, this chapter will have some ballet terms, just a forewarning. THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!!!!!!!

**Insert Line Here!!!**

Mark was out filming, and Roger was helping Mimi look for an after school job. Emily was at the loft, alone, practicing.

"One two three, four five six," Emily counted herself in. "Plié, relevé, arabesque, plié, shuneá, escapé, escapé, escapé, escapé, changma, changma, royeal, tendu, back, plié, fueté, fueté,"

"Afternoon," said an extremely perky Maureen, causing Emily to lose her concentration, and fall. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Fine," Emily grumbled, standing up and turning off her music. "How are you Maureen?"

"I'm good, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like I've never fallen from full Pointe before. What mischief are you causing today?"

"Not much; where are the others?"

"Mimi is looking for a part-time job, Roger's helping her, and Mark's out filming."

"So you're here alone?"

"Yeah,"

"What have you been doing?"

"Practicing," Emily replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel. "Look, I'll be right back out, I'm gonna go change, and trust me, you don't want to see my feet." Emily went into her room and ten minutes later emerged in a pair of jeans and one of Mimi's tops.

"Don't you have any clothes?" Maureen asked.

"All I could grab were a couple leotards, two pairs of tights, a pair of pajamas, my notebook and my Pointe shoes."

"Girl, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first we're stopping by Pookie's work, and then we're going shopping."

"Wait, let me leave Roger a note saying where I went and I'm with you so he won't worry." Emily barely had time to sign her name before Maureen pulled her out the door.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

"So, this is Joanne's Office?" Emily asked somewhat bewildered at how tall the building was.

"Yep; come on," Maureen said leading Emily inside. They took the elevator up, and got off at floor 18.

"Hey Claire," Maureen said to the secretary.

"Hi Maureen; who's this?"

"I'm Emily,"

"She's Roger's sister," Maureen supplied. "Is Joanne with a client?"

"Nope, you can go on in."

"Thanks!" Maureen led Emily to a door labeled: Joanne Jefferson Attorney at Law. Maureen knocked, and they entered the office.

"Hi Honey Bear, Hi Emily, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Emily needs clothes of her own; she's been borrowing from Mimi."

"So you're gonna take her shopping?" Maureen nodded. "I'll come with." The three women walked out of the office and towards the subway station.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

An hour later, Joanne put a stop to Maureen's whirlwind of spending; saving Emily from having to try on more clothes.

"Honey Bear, we do have Christmas coming up too," Joanne said rubbing her brow.

"Oh my God; Pookie, you're right!" Emily masked her relief at not having to try anything else on. So, bags in hand, the trio headed for the loft.

"Holy shit!" Roger said when they returned.

"Don't look at me, this was Maureen," Emily stated, flopping onto the couch, four bags at her feet.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

"December 25th, 8pm, Eastern Standard Time," Mark said as he began to film. "We have once more managed to successfully get a couple tables together at the Life. Zoom in on our newest Bohemian, already taking part in the festivities." Emily and Mimi were dancing on the table top, although no one could pinpoint what style they were attempting to do. Around 9:30 the manager kicked them out, and the group returned to the loft, drunk.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

Okay, not exactly how I imagined this to end up, but I'll let you all be the judges of that. Please let me know what you think! Criticism is, as always, welcome! Love y'all! Diva


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Do I really need to type a Disclaimer? I DO NOT OWN RENT, and the only character I do "own" is Emily.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

"Oh my God," Emily whispered when she awoke the next day. She cradled her pounding head in her hands. _So this is what a hangover is like_, Emily thought to herself. "I've got to find some aspirin." Still cradling her head in her hands, she went into the bathroom; no aspirin. Emily next headed for the kitchen; she searched and eventually found a bottle of aspirin. "Why would anyone put aspirin in the freezer?"

"Cuz we were drunk," Mark replied, appearing in the doorway.

"God, Mark you startled me!"  
"Sorry, didn't mean too." A pause in which Emily popped two aspirin into her mouth. "So, uh, did you enjoy Christmas?"

"The next time I try to drink more than two alcoholic beverages, slap me."

"That great huh?" Emily debated flipping him off, but settled for sticking her tongue out at him. "You are so like your brother, though he would have flipped me off."

"Yeah, well, you'd probably take it seriously."

"God, you are like Roger."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Depends on the day," Mark chuckled.

**Line Break!**

That afternoon, everyone at the loft had recovered from their hangovers, with the exception of Roger who was still battling a headache.

Mark was attempting to continue cutting together another documentary for _Buzzline_. He was, however, distracted by the classical music that was playing as Emily practiced in the main room of the loft.

"Hey, Emily," Mark said, attempting to get her attention. His voice was drowned however by both the music and Emily's concentration. "Emily!" Emily stopped after completing a paus de bureá.

"Huh?" she asked, eyebrows arched.

"Why don't you take a break? You've been practicing since like...well...I'm not sure how long you've been practicing." Emily chuckled.

"Mark, this is nothing, and besides, my audition is three days and twenty hours away. Is the music distracting you?"

"Well, kinda, yeah,"

"Aw, poor Mark," Emily said, stopping her music. Emily went and fished out a box of bandages from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She came back and sat down on the couch. She unlaced her ribbons of her left shoe and gently pried her shoe from her foot. Before she untapped her toes, she unwrapped a bandage. Mark looked on in wonder. When she removed the tape, a bloody blister covered the majority of the side of her big toe.

"Why would you choose to torture yourself life that?" Mark asked as Emily covered the blister with a bandage.

"Well, I don't consider it torture exactly...besides anymore, I can't really feel when I'm getting a blister, my feet are so calloused." Emily continued to un-tape her toes and cover a blister with a bandage when needed. After finishing her left foot, she repeated the process with her right foot. Still wondering why anyone would voluntarily torture themselves, Mark went back to his film.

**Line Break!**

December 30th arrived, and Emily pulled on her black leotard over her ballerina pink tights. She tied a black skirt around her waist, and left the loft at a quarter till noon, with Mimi and Roger behind her. They met up with Maureen at the subway station, who was thrilled that someone she knew was auditioning for the High School of the Arts.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're auditioning!" she squealed eagerly. "I was gonna audition, but my father wouldn't let me. He said something along the lines of "This is just a phase; no daughter of mine is going to be a poor performer."" she twittered.

"I'm sorry your father was an ass, Maureen." Mimi was the only one present who had heard Emily cuss before. Roger stopped walking, and Maureen breathed a sigh of relief. "What?" Emily questioned.

"You, you...cuss...we were all watching what we said around you, but, you cuss!" Maureen exclaimed. Roger's face slowly broke into a smile, then into laughter.

"Hey guys, our subway train is here," Mimi announced. They all rushed to board before it departed. Emily got on just before the doors started to slide shut.

"So, are you nervous?" Mimi asked as she sat down.

"Only a little; I've done the routine countless times, so I know I know it, I just haven't done it before a panel of judges," Emily replied, gathering her hair into a bun at the crown of her head.

15 minutes later Emily and the others entered the school.

"Are you Emily Davis?" asked what Emily presumed to be a senior year student. Emily merely nodded. "You're next." Emily did a couple releveás to warm up her feet.

"Emily Davis?" called an older, petite lady from the door to the backstage. Emily glanced at Roger, Mimi, and Maureen with a smile before following the lady into the backstage area.

**Line Break!**

"How'd you do?" Maureen asked when Emily exited the auditorium.

"Well, we'll find out in early February." Emily sat down and took off her Pointe shoes. On her right foot blood had seeped through her tights, dyeing parts of them a deep crimson. Maureen looked as though she was going to be sick, Roger was too busy reading the bulletin board that held audition times and other information useful to the students, Mimi however was paying attention and could stomach the sight of the blood oozing from Emily's foot.

"You must have done well, judging by your foot," Mimi commented. Emily laughed a little and stood. "You're not going to wear any shoes?"

"No, I forgot to put them in my bag."

**Line Break!**

"New Years Eve, 1992, 11:30pm Eastern Standard Time." Mark zoomed in on Roger and Mimi. "Care to tell the folks at home what your New Year's resolutions are?"

"Get good grades." It was at this point when Roger drew Mimi up into a kiss. When they broke apart, Roger fished a black box out of his pocket.

"Marry Mimi," Roger said to Mark and his camera. "If you will; will you marry me Mimi?" he asked, opening the bow to reveal a simple yet elegant ring. Mimi's breath caught in her throat.

"Yes," Mimi squealed, latching onto Roger's neck. Both of their faces lit with smiles, and as they kissed, it started snowing.

Mark turned his camera to Emily. "What do you think about all of this?"

"I helped him pick out the ring." The Bohemians entered the Life, much to the manager's dismay. As midnight drew nearer and nearer, the Bohemians, with the exception of Emily, got drunker and drunker, leaving Emily the only one truly sober.

At midnight all the Bohemians were dancing on the tables, toasting the New Year. Unbeknownst to them, a woman had entered the Life, and approached the tables they had moved together. Emily was the first to notice her.

"MOM?" All the Bohemians gaped at Emily and her mother.

**Line Break!**

HA! Surprised? Sorry to leave you with a little cliffy, but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter. I'll try to update soon, but my mom had a mastectomy recently, and it's been pretty hard for me to stay awake in my classes, let alone figure out ways to hide my notebook from my teachers when I'm supposed to be paying attention...Anyway, let me know what you think! Criticism is always welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh, I'm sorry with leaving you with that cliffy for so long. For those of you who don't know, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer in late November. She had a single mastectomy, and I've been taking care of her and my sister since then. She has a virus currently and is running between a 99.8 fever and a 102 fever. She did go to the emergency room, which is where they told her she had a virus. Hope you all enjoy your Holidays! I myself will be celebrating Christmas four times.

Here's the chapter!

**Line!**

Emily got down from the table she had been dancing on, shortly followed by Roger, who jumped off the opposite side.

"Mom, what and you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I wanted to see you, and, Emily, please come home. Your father and I miss you so much."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Roger stormed, appearing beside Emily.

"Roger! Oh, well, look at you! Oh, you need a hair cut."

"Get out of here," Roger growled.

"Is this anyway to treat you mom?"

"You were, and mostly likely still are an abusive bitch, you and dad. Get away from my sister!"

"Roger James Davis! You will _not_ raise your voice at me!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please! I'm not a kid anymore, I'm twenty-six!"

"Emily, however, is, and her father and I want her home, and not under your influence." Mrs. Davis grabbed Emily by her upper arm.

"No mother!" Emily said, yanking her arm free from her mother's grip. "I'm not going back to that house! Don't think that I don't have evidence of your and dad's beatings and abuse! I made sure I had those when I left."

"You could never afford a fuckin' lawyer. It's an empty threat you idiotic bitch!" Mrs. Davis smacked Emily across the face, her nails tearing at Emily's skin. Mark had quietly been filming all of the events. Emily raised her hand to her cheek where her mother had struck her. A slight trickle of blood slowly ran down her cheek. "Car!" Mrs. Davis ordered.

"I want to say goodbye," Emily said unmoving.

Smiling triumphantly, Mrs. Davis said, "Two minutes, and your ass had better be in that car." She left to start the car in hopes that it would warm up quickly.

"Call the cops as soon as you get back to the loft. Don't leave right after we do, wait a little bit, we don't want it to look too obvious. I'll see you soon, bye everyone." With that, Emily turned and left. Roger paced back and fourth until he thought it was safe to leave.

Emily got into the backseat behind her mother, knowing it to be the best place to sit. Her cheek was swollen, but Emily had other things on her mind. The half hour car ride went by in silence.

"Welcome home Emily." Emily got out of the car. She followed her mother to the front door, and into the house. "Jacob! Emily's home!" Her father drunkenly came down the stairs.

"You little bitch!" Jacob yelled. "How dare you fuckin' run off, you ungrateful whore!" Jacob shoved Emily so that she fell backward, her head nearly missing the coffee table. "Stand up!" he commanded. Emily did as she was told.

_Where are the cops?_ she wondered. Her mother was blocking the kitchen door, but the stair well was wide open if she could make it past her dad. He swung his fist and she ducked beneath his arm. She bolted for the stairs, her father hot on her track. "Get your ungrateful ass back here!" he thundered. She bounded up the stairs; her father grabbed for her and caught her ankle, she fell forward, her head collided with the stair in front of her. Her father dragged her back down the stairs. The last thing she heard before passing out was sirens approaching.

**Line!**

When Emily awoke, she was in an all white room. She could remember a few things, but not coming into this room. She looked to the side, and noticed Mimi sitting in a chair a magazine in front of her face. Behind her, Roger was asleep on a cot. Mimi started to turn the page, but felt someone's gaze upon her and looked up.

"Emily! Roger, wake up! Emily's awake!"

"Roger sat bolt up. "Emily's awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake..." Emily's voice was slightly hoarse.

"I'm going to get the doctor!" Mimi squealed. She flounced out of the room. Roger took Mimi's chair next to the bed. His eyes held deep concern.

"What is it that I don't remember? Why are your eyes so filled with concern and pain?"

"Do you remember who I am?"

"Yes; you're Roger James Davis, my brother. You're engaged to Mimi Marquez, who just left the room."

"Do you remember anything else from New Year's Eve?"

"We; Mark, Mimi, you, Collins, Maureen, Joanne and myself, went to the Life Café. And...and mom came." Images slowly flickered in Emily's mind's eye; there was her father standing in front of her, her mother standing in front of the kitchen door, and the stairwell. The doctor entered the room, Mimi trotting behind him.

"Good to finally see you awake," the doctor smiled. "You gave us quite the scare. I'm Dr. Houston Rivers."

"What day is it?"

"January 6th, 3:00pm."

"I've been out for six days?"

"Yes, but had your brother not called the police when he did, you might not be here, talking with us at all. I'm going to do a quick check on you, and then I believe around 3:30 you might have some visitors." The doctor did his tests and declared that Emily was recovering better than they had expected.

"So when will I be able to leave?

"Around the 13th, we want to keep you for another week just to be sure." Emily sighed.

"Mimi, will you bring my homework to me?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want it?"

"Positive." The doctor left the room, leaving the trio alone. "Okay, spill, what all happened?" Emily asked starring into her brother's eyes.

Roger heaved a great sigh. "Dad beat you up, nearly killed you." Emily could tell he was blaming himself for what had happened.

"Roger, it's not your fault; don't beat yourself up about it."

"I've been telling him that all week!" Mimi said.

"Well it is Roger we're talking about." Emily giggled.

"Good to have you back," Roger said, permitting himself to smile at Emily's comment.

"So, how often have the others stopped by?"

"Everyday around 3:30pm; we should totally surprise them!" Mimi's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you could hide in the bathroom, and when they come we can have your bed made, and Roger could be crying..."

"I like it, now all we need is Roger to cry..." Roger rolled his eyes.

"I suppose," he agreed, in mock disappointment.

At 3:30, as planned, Emily was hidden in the bathroom, and Roger was "weeping" into his hands. Quietly the rest of the Bohemians entered the hospital room.

"Oh my God," Maureen whispered. "Roger, I, I can't believe this."

"Roger man, I'm so sorry," Collins said, coming to Roger's side.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mark asked, joining Collins at Roger's side.

"I, I really don't know what to say," Joanne mumbled, pulling Maureen into a hug.

In the bathroom, Mimi nodded for Emily to go out.

"I didn't know you all cared so much."

The Bohemians whipped around, and Roger let out the laughter he had been containing.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you would do that! But Emily, you're awake!" Maureen exclaimed, rushing over and squeezing Emily in a bear hug.

"Maureen, I can't breathe," gasped Emily.

**Line!**

On the 13th, Emily was discharged from the hospital and resumed life with her brother, Mimi, and Mark at the loft.

**Line!**

Happy Holidays! I'll update as soon as I can, but in the mean time, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, so there is a reason I waited to update this story. Sorry it took so long, but hey, there is a method to this madness. Here's my next chapter of All the Scars! Oh, and I don't own RENT...sad, I know.

LINE!

As February approached, Emily began to monitor the mail as Mimi flipped through it daily.

"For someone who hasn't been out of the hospital for even a month, you sure seem excited for that letter," Mimi said one Saturday afternoon.

"I can't help it," Emily replied. "Besides, this letter could change my future." Mimi sighed.

"Well it didn't come today." Maureen and Joanne appeared in the lofts entrance.

"Good afternoon!" Maureen twittered.

"Hey Maureen! Hi Joanne," Emily said happily.

"Someone's in a good mood," Joanne observed.

"I'd be in a better one if my letter would come."

"It'll come," Maureen reassured her, pulling her into a hug. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Joanne, will you help me press charges against my parents?"

"Hun, I thought you would never ask; I'd love to."

"I want to have Mimi and Roger be my legal guardians, I don't want to be sent to foster care or some adoption agency, can you help with that too? I want to live here."

"That should be no problem. I'll start the guardian-ship papers tonight; do you want to discuss what charges you want to press at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure; and Mom said I wouldn't be able to afford a lawyer." Roger chuckled from the bedroom doorway.

"Who says you can stay here?" Roger asked sarcastically.

"Mimi did, and you did too," Emily responded.

"Oh we did, didn't we?" Emily nodded, giggling.

**Line**

"I despise finals," Mimi said walking out of the high school with Emily.

"I don't despise them, but I don't enjoy them either." They made their way to the subway station filled with celebrating high schoolers. They got on the train they needed and rode in silence.

"Roger," Emily called when she and Mimi got home to the loft.

Roger came out from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Hi Honey," Mimi said.

"Hey Babe, how were finals?" Mimi groaned. "That good huh?" He pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey Roger, did I get any mail?" Emily asked anxiously, her eyes pleading her brother.

"I'm not sure, perhaps you did..."  
"Roger James Davis! If I got mail, and you don't fucking give it to me, I swear I'll,"

"Well, if it's that important to you..."

"Roger!"

"Okay, okay, here!" He withdrew the letter from his back pocket and handed it to Emily.

Emily slid her finger under the seal, carefully opening the envelope. She unfolded the letter with a slight tremble in her hands.

"Well?" Mimi inquired impatiently.

"Dear Ms. Davis;

We are please to inform you that you have been selected to become a student in the Dance major. I got in!"

**Line**

That night, the Bohemians gathered once more at the Life.

"Hi Maureen, Hi Joanne," Emily said when Maureen entered the Life followed by a slightly flustered Joanne.

"Hey Emily! So have you gotten your letter yet?" Maureen twittered.

Emily sighed sadly before, "YES! I got in!"

Maureen shrieked with delight. "Oh my fucking God, congratulations! I knew you would make it! Mark get your damn camera out of my face!"

"Congrats girl, I'm proud of you," Collins said pulling Emily into a hug.

"Yes, congratulations; I however have something to make this day even better for you," Joanne said.

"What?" Emily inquired a confused look on her face. _What could possible make this day better?_ she thought.

"Roger and Mimi are now your legal guardians, and your court date is pending."

"Oh my God, are you fucking serious?!"

"Yes!"

"This is a true night for celebration!" Mimi said excitedly hugging Emily.

"How exactly are we going to celebrate?" Maureen asked.

"Wine and Beer!" the Bohemians chorused, Maureen and Emily included.

**Line**

"So, anyone you have your eye set on for Valentine's Day?" Roger asked, idly strumming his guitar's strings and tuning them.

"Nope, not really...but you know what would be really romantic?" Emily said, looking over her book.

"What?" Emily placed her bookmark in the book and closed it.

"Marry Mimi on Valentine's Day."

"But planning a wedding takes time, and Valentine's Day is in four days."

"Elope; it will be so romantic. If I was as in love with someone as Mimi is with you, and they asked me to elope on Valentine's Day, I wouldn't be able to refuse!"

"It's a thought," Roger said, pondering the idea. Emily returned to her book. "What is it that you are reading?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_, it's for my Honor's English class. Thought Mimi should be reading it too..."

"I hated having to read Shakespeare. How do you stand it?"

"I enjoy Shakespeare, of course _Othello_ is my favorite, _Romeo and Juliet_ is okay."

"You talking about that dumb assignment?" Mimi asked entering the loft in her waitress' uniform.

"She's talking, I'm pretending to understand."

"Roger, it's not that hard to understand."

"Do you wanna write my essay on it then?"

"No, Mimi, that's cheating; I will however help you to understand it."

"Okay, I guess," Mimi sighed, figuring it was better than nothing.

"What do you need help understanding?" Emily asked.

"All of it."

**Line**

"I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday," Mimi stated.

"Yeah, and Valentine's Day. What are you going to do with Roger?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll make a romantic dinner or something."

"What would you be making for him?"

"I don't know, what was his favorite food as a child?"

"We ate whatever we could get ourselves. Roger usually made us sandwiches or we had cereal, we weren't allowed to turn on the stove."

"God, you're parents are fucked up!"

"Yeah, but Roger and I came from their fucking, so..."

"Yeah, but, you were children!"

"We had our own ways of losing ourselves...for Roger it was music. For me, dance." Emily added the last part a little less loudly.

**Line**

"Friday, February 14th, 3:38pm, Eastern Standard Time. Valentine's Day. Mimi and Emily sit at the table, trying to make some sense of their math homework; Roger went up to the roof about ten minutes ago to work on a song; only God knows where Collins is, maybe at his apartment alone, grading papers and drinking some Stoli.; Maureen and Joanne left around noon today for a weekend getaway at Joanne's parents' cabin in Maine. Me, well, I'm watching it all through this camera. Mimi, Emily, smile!"

"Mark, if you got out from behind your camera, and out into the world, you might be spending you night with a woman instead of you lenses," Emily stated.

"You might be right, but I know my camera won't insult me or break my heart."

"If you don't take a chance, you'll never find anyone but yourself, which I guess is okay..."

"Emily!" Mimi screeched in shock.

"Hey, other than Mr. Davis, I'm still a virgin, but that doesn't mean I don't have a sex drive." By this time Mark had blushed to almost scarlet. "You okay there Mark? You are completely red in the face."

"F..F..fine..." Mark stammered.

**Line**

Mimi sat on the couch, her head rested on Roger's shoulder. "Hey Mimi?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go get married."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, why not, let's elope." Mimi leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Does Emily get to come?"

"She came up with the idea, she also offered to play "Your Eyes" on the piano for us."

"And Mark?"

"He'll be the witness, and he's going to film it, so that Maureen and Joanne will have proof."

"It seems you've come up with everything, where will we elope?"

"There's this little church that Emily found for us that does elope marriages."

"Let's get Mark and Emily and go get married!" Mimi jumped up and tossed Roger his shoes.

**Line**

The church was small and simple, tucked between a life insurance building and a small cemetery in part of the Lower East Side.

Emily sat at the baby grand piano, waiting for her cue. Mark sat in the first pew, winding his camera so it would be ready. Roger nodded to Emily who began to play the song beautifully as Mimi made her way down the short aisle towards Roger.

After a semi-short service and both Roger and Mimi had said their vows, the preacher pronounced them man and wife. Roger pulled Mimi into a deep, passionate kiss.

**Line**

So there you have it folks. I can't say when I'll next be able to update as my mom is in the hospital, again, and I'm technically grounded from the computer until her return. At least this chapter was a longer one and had many events in it. Until next time! -Diva


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I was waiting for the update of one of Saran VD's to be updated, but I figured it would take too long, and I think you guys have had to wait long enough. So I'm going to quite ranting, and type the chapter. It's a longer one!

**Line**

On that following Monday, Maureen and Joanne returned. Mark drove to the airport to pick them up.

Mimi and Roger had spent the weekend in a hotel in the suburbs for their Honeymoon. Emily was lying across the couch, attempting to figure out her French homework; since Mimi had missed that day of school, her books and a list of her assignments were on the table. "I already know all the French I'll ever need to!" Emily exclaimed, frustrated, slamming her book closed. "Mimi was wise to drop the class, and take the required Spanish only." The door slid open, revealing Roger and Mimi.

"Ahem..." Mimi muttered.

"What? OH!" Roger scooped Mimi up bridal style and carried her through the door. He set her down gently. "Hi Emily, Mark back yet?"

"No, not yet, however it started snowing shortly after their flight took off."

"How would you know that?"

"Library, I went there after school."

"Oh."

"Mimi, I brought you your work from school that you missed today." Mimi groaned, and Emily had to laughed a little.

"Thanks, I think..."Mimi mumbled.

"I figured it would be better for you to do the work now, so you won't have to worry about it later." Mimi groaned again.

**Line**

"Hey Mark, welcome back," Emily said, her eyes peering over the top of a well worn dance magazine.

"I'm _never_ driving to get them again."

"Was it really all that bad?"

"My ex-girlfriend and her life partner making-out, practically having sex in the backseat? Yeah, it was." Emily sniggered.

"You know, you wouldn't be so offended if you found yourself a girl."

"Don't even go there Emily!"

"Okay, okay, chill out. You didn't tell them about the marriage, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but even if I had, they would have been too busy to even hear."

"Mark, if you keep bringing it up, I'm going to have no choice but to go there."

**Line**

That night everyone had gathered at the Life, a small reunion of sorts.

"Maureen, Joanne, and Collins, Mimi and I, well, we got married!" Roger announced. Joanne's fell agape.

"Yeah, uh-huh, and Pookie and I aren't really females," Maureen laughed.

"We have proof, Mark filmed it. We eloped," Mimi said.

"Guys, this isn't funny anymore," Maureen said, seriously now.

"Maureen, I hate to say it, but they're telling the truth," Emily spoke up.

"Oh, not you too! Emily they brainwashed you while we were away!"

"Okay, this obviously is getting us no where. Mark, I believe that your cue." Mark nodded, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He pulled his jacket on and headed out of the café.

Fifteen minutes later, the remainder of the group did the same; they all bustled out of the small restaurant.

When they reached the loft, Marks projector was up and he was presently battling the sheet that was to be used as a screen. Emily laughed a little before going to assist him.

Four of the seven bohemians had squeezed themselves onto the decrepit couch, thus leaving Collins, Emily and Mark to sit elsewhere. Collins slid onto the floor in front of the couch, and Emily had seated herself atop the metal table. Mark opted to stand.

The film began with Emily playing the piano, but quickly moved to show Mimi in her white knee-length dress coming down the short make-shift aisle.

"Oh my fucking God! I can't believe you two couldn't wait a couple days until Pookie and I were back before getting married!" Maureen stormed the film had turned to nothingness.

"Maureen, Honey, calm down." Joanne pulled Maureen back onto her lap. "Be happy for them."

"How can I? I was going to be, like the maid of honor or something like that! And we didn't even get to attend!"  
"Honey, now calm down, it's not like they got to attend our wedding, well commitment." Maureen sighed and folded her arms across her chest but remained silent none the less.

**Line**

The next day Joanne eagerly called the loft.

"Hello?" answered Mimi, glad for the reprieve from her biology homework.

"Hi Mimi, its Joanne. Is Emily available?"

"Uh, one sec, EMILY! She'll be here in a moment."

"What Mimi?"

"Joanne wants to talk to you." Emily grasped the phone.

"Hi Joanne."

"Emily, I got your court date; we go to court this Saturday!" Emil squealed excitedly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Oh! Do you know if Roger will be testifying?"

"I think he's going too; give me a sec, I'll ask him. Hey Roger, are you going to testify at my trail?"

"DUH!"  
"That's affirmative, he'll be there. Who all else is going to testify?"

"The doctor who took care of you at the hospital, and Mark, he's presenting the film clip of Mrs. Davis' attack at the Life. Emily, I have to tell you, when the police arrived at your house, you were naked, for the most part, as was Mr. Davis. You need to know that." Silence was all Joanne heard. "Emily?" Joanne inquired worriedly.

"I'm still here...he wasn't able to, you know, was he?"

"No, the police got there in time."

"Thanks for informing me; do Roger and Mimi know?"

"Yes, well Roger does anyway. I'm going to finish working on your case, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Emily placed the phone back in the base.

"Joanne told you, about Mr. Davis?" Emily nodded her head in response to her brother.

**Line**

Saturday came, and all four residents of the loft found themselves up exceedingly early, well for a Saturday. Emily was the first up and she immediately got into the shower. When she got out of the bathroom, she found Roger sitting at the table, reading the _Village Voice_ and a cup of coffee in his hand. As soon as she was out the door, Mimi scurried into the bathroom. Shortly thereafter, the shower could be heard running again.

"Morning," Emily said.

"Mh-hmm," Roger grumbled, revealing that he was just barely awake.

"Morning," Mark replied, taking a swig of his coffee. He picked up his camera and wound it. "So Emily, are you nervous?"

"More anxious than nervous. I've put up with their abuse since I was really young, but I admit, it got worse when my protector moved to New York City." Roger grinned sheepishly.

"What time is the trail?" Roger asked.

"It starts at eleven a.m., so I hope you're almost ready."

"I just have to wait until the shower is open," the water was turned off. "Speak of the devil..." Mimi emerged a couple minutes later with a towel wrapped around her head like a turban.

**Line**

Joanne stood with Emily in a little room, off the side of the courtroom.

"Are you ready?" Joanne asked Emily.

"Yeah, I just hope that I, well the court, will keep them both behind bars for as long as possible. I'm just not sure what I would do if they were deemed innocent, especially him."

"Well, we'll do our best. Are you nervous?"

"A little, yeah."

A knock sounded on the other side of the door, and a portly man opened it. "Mrs. Jefferson, Her Honor is ready."

"Yes, thank-you. Well, take a deep breath and know that you're doing the best that you can do."

Emily sighed but nodded. Joanne placed a reassuring hand on Emily's shoulder. "You'll be fine," Joanne said.

They entered the courtroom. Mr. and Mrs. Davis were already in the room and at their seats.

As soon as Joanne took her place next to Emily, the bailiff announced the arrival of the judge.

"All rise. The honorable Judge Black presiding."

When the judge had sat, the rest of the room followed suit.

Two hours later the courtroom silenced, anticipating the verdict.

"Have you reached a unanimous decision?" asked Judge Black.

"We have your Honor," the head juror responded. "We of the jury find the defendants guilty on all charges."

**Line**

That night a party celebrating the victory ensued at the Life. Mr. and Mrs. Davis had been sentenced to life in prison. Emily was genuinely happy.

As the night grew on, more and more alcohol was consumed, and Emily could look to the future with honest hope.

All this changed however when Collins collapsed to the floor.

**Line**

Sorry guys! I had to leave you with a cliffy. Don't worry, Collins will be fine, or will he be? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, wow, I'm really hating myself at the moment. I thought that I had updated with chapter nine, seeing as how I was going to update with chapter 10! And I really left you with a cliffy. I can't apologize enough, so I'm just going to write the chapter up.

**Line**

"Somebody call 911!" Roger and Maureen both screamed at the same time. Maureen knelt on the floor next to Collins head, debating whether or not to lift his head onto her lap.

"Maureen, don't!" Emily came over and knelt beside Maureen. She put her ear next to his nose and his mouth. Then with care she tilted back his chin upward and opened his mouth. Plugging his nose with her index finger and thumb, she covered his mouth with her own. She breathed air into his lungs, and then lifted her mouth. She placed her hands in the middle of his chest and began to pump the air out of his chest, giving three short thrusts, before double checking his condition.

"What are you doing?!" Roger yelled when Emily recovered Collins' mouth and had plugged his nose once more. "He has AIDS! You could get it!"

"Well, it's a fate I'm willing to accept to keep him alive!"

"An ambulance it on it's way," a bystander said. Until the ambulance arrived ten minutes later, Emily continued administering CPR.

**Line**

Collins awoke being connected to many machines. The bohemians were scattered about the room, the only ones not present were Joanne, Mimi and Emily.

Maureen was the first to notice Collins eyes were open. "Collins! You're awake!" All other eyes in the room darted to the hospital bed.

"So does someone care to fill me in on what happened?" Collins asked.

"That would be my job. Hi, I'm Doctor Bowers."

"Collins; so what exactly happened to me?"

"All the tests point to exhaustion mixed with stress. Since you already have a weakened immune system due to your AIDS, it caused you to pass out."

"And how long will I have to stay here?"

"Were letting you go in twenty-four hours, we want to keep an eye on you." Collins groaned. "You were lucky that one of your friends knows CPR and didn't hesitate in performing it; she saved your life."

"Who is it?"

"I've been asked not to say." Dr. Bowers waved and left the room.

"Will one of you tell me?"

"Not just yet," Mark said, clutching his beloved camera to his chest.

"We'll be back in a little bit," Roger said, pulling Maureen out the door with him.

A few minutes later, Roger and Maureen both reappeared. "So, are you ready to find out which one of your friends saved your life?" Maureen asked giddily.

"I've been waiting; I've been ready."

"Come on in guys," Roger said. Mimi walked in as soon as the words were out of Roger's mouth.

"Mimi?" Collins asked.

"Nope," Mimi replied as Joanne followed her into the room.

"Was it you Joanne?"

"You're getting warmer." Emily entered the room, Roger closing the door behind him.

"Hey kiddo...were you the..." Emily nodded. "Come here," Collins said as her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, in a big brother fashion. "You risked getting HIV to save my life?"

"Roger was about to kill me for it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because this family needs you and loves you. We hate death, and most certainly don't need to be put through it."

**Line**

And cut. I should be updating with chapter ten soon, it's just a matter of me typing it up. I'm not sure how much I really like this chapter, but I'll let you decide. Just leave me a review and let me know. Again I apologize for the long delay. -Diva


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, so here's chapter ten. It is more of a filler-chapter, but, I think it's kinda cute...

**Line**

A day later, Collins was released from the hospital under the condition that he wouldn't return to work, and would be living with someone instead of on his own. Naturally, he chose the loft.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Emily immediately volunteered.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that," Collins informed her.

"And why not?"

"Because, I'm not going to allow you to give up your bed and your room for me."

"But it was your room long before I even got here," Emily argued.

"Yeah, and I gave it up, moved out. It's your room now."

"Em, Collins can be even more stubborn then me," Roger said. "How in the world do you think Mimi and I got clean?" With an exaggerated sigh, Emily gave up.

"Fine," she grumbled. Before she could get too far away, Collins grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the couch, and started to tickle her unmercifully. "Collins!" she squealed.

**Line**

"Hey Mimi?" Emily asked one day as they were doing homework.

"Hmm?"

"How did you meet Roger, and how long was it before you two knew you were meant to be together?"

"Well, three months before I met your brother, I had a very interesting break-up with Benny. He was married, but preferred sex with me, but I had AIDS and after a couple weeks, I got sick of sneaking around. Plus the fact that Allison wound up being pregnant. I met Roger during a semi-protest against Benny for cutting our power on Christmas Eve and planning to evict us. We were all out on our fire escapes, throwing burning trash onto the street below. Benny told them to come down because he wanted to talk to them. Roger looked down to the street below and I was looking up, and our eyes just met, and that was that."

"You forgot your candle," Roger said coming up to them and wrapping his arms around Mimi's neck.

"Oh, yeah, and then there was my candle."

"That sounds...interesting."

"It is now, it wasn't then," Roger said.

"Oh, you liked it then too," Mimi teased.

"Okay, you two make a _lovely_ couple, but I _really_ don't want to hear this part." Emily gathered her books and left Mimi and her brother to their own devices.

**Line**

"What are you doing?" Mark asked Emily the next day.

"Studying for the spring finals."

"No, what are you doing with your legs?"

"Stretching. Come fall, I will be a student at The School of the Performing Arts, and I have to be up to standard."

"Looks incredibly painful to me."

"Good morning!" Maureen exclaimed even though it was well into the afternoon.

"Hi Maureen," Emily said taking a more natural sitting position. "So what trouble do you plan on causing today?"

"Not much...Pookie had to go into the office."

"So you're bored?" Mark guessed sarcastically.

"You're one to talk. Please tell me you are going to start dating again soon."

"Well, I'd rather remain single than have my next girlfriend leave me for another woman."

"It's better to take the risk," Maureen said.

"Mark, you can't argue with Maureen."

"I really wish you two would quit pressuring me about it!"

"We will, just as soon as you start dating again," Maureen said.

**Line**

I still believe it's a filler chappy, but _**please**_ let me know what you think! -Diva


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know you all must hate me, but I lost my notebook, and I was suffering some major writer's block-with all my stories. So I listened to RENT again and again instead of Victor Victoria, Mack and Mabel, and others... So here we go, this is writing without my notebook, just whatever comes to mind.

**Line**

Mark left the loft to go out filming. Maureen and Emily had _really_ gotten on his nerves with badgering him to get another girlfriend. He knew that they meant well, it was just, he wasn't ready for one just yet, he thought. He went to a small park, equipment vandalized and covered with graffiti. He slowly let his camera roam over the view of all this.

"Saddening, isn't it?" A young woman asked.

"Kinda," Mark replied, still focusing on the camera's picture.

"I'm Kaira. You are?"

Mark understood that Kaira wouldn't leave him alone until he paused his filming, and spoke with her. With a sigh, he turned off his camera, and introduced himself. "I'm Mark."

"Nice to meet you. So you're a film-maker, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What are you filming for?"

"A miserable paycheck from a sleazy gossip news show."

"Sounds fun."

"It used to be, until I got a job doing it. What do you do?"

"Part-time nanny, part-time tutor, and part-time waitress-chef combo."

"Isn't New York City fun?" Mark inquired with sarcasm to challenge Maureen's best.

"Always."

"So I'm here filming, what are you here for?"

"Inspiration on my day off. Though I think I've found it."

"What do you mean?"

"You; you could be my inspiration."

Mark laughed, unable to control himself. "Inspiration for what?"

"Don't laugh, I create new meals and I get inspired from the types of food that the people around me like."

"Sounds interesting, though I guess it's the same with my filming. I follow my friends around and film anything that I feel is useful and within the boundaries."

"Ah, so no porn then?"

"Nope, definitely not. No porn filming. That isn't my style."

"Ah, I see. Hey, I don't mean to sound too forward, but could I possibly meet with you for dinner?"

"Um, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Do you know where Avenue Q is?"

"Of course, I live on Avenue B."

"Okay, I'll meet by the only apartment building on the block." Kaira turned to leave when Mark stopped her.

"Wait, what time?"

"Is eight o'clock too late?"

"Please, that's _early_ for me."

**Line**

And the ideas are flowing again! YAY!!! I know it was short, but it was an update, and I'll try to update within the next week! In the meantime if you could review and tell me if you caught my _very_ obvious reference to another musical, it would be much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

I said I would update quickly. Here it is.

**Line**

Mark started walking towards Ave. Q to meet Kaira. He had endured many questions from an overly excited Maureen and Mimi, the latter of which had seen him in the park. He finally left, saying that if he didn't get a move on, he would be late.

"I see you made it," Kaira stated as she saw Mark approach.

"Only just, my roommates are just a _bit _nosy."

"Okay, well, I'll show you to my apartment then. Follow me." She led him inside the decaying building. "Sorry the building has almost settled into a state of disrepair. Not to mention that I've got bickering neighbors who swear they aren't gay, but I can tell that they really are, not to mention that they're practically sick with love with for each other. Then the couple above me, the woman is an Asian American, and she yells at her husband all the time about him not having a job."

"Sounds a lot like my place."

"Really?"

"A little; Collins, one of my best friends, is gay, and he fell in love with Angel, but Angel died less than a year after they had met. Mimi and Roger, they're always yelling at each other to get real jobs. Emily, she's Roger's sixteen year old sister, she's joined in, and that's just made our life more hectic, but she's worth it. Add the fact that my last girlfriend dumped me for another chic, and that Collins, Roger and Mimi all have HIV or AIDS, and you get a chaotic recipe for life."

"Here we are." Kaira said as she unlocked the door. "So, just have a seat where you can find one." Mark moved some of the cookbooks aside and sat on the couch. Kaira grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, and sat down across from Mark on the coffee table. "Alright, I'm going to use your favorite foods to make a new meal for dinner tonight."

"Huh?"

"You heard, what are you favorite foods?"

"Spaghetti is pretty much my favorite, all the other foods I like, I have to visit my mom for."

"What is it you like that your mom makes?"

"Pot roast with carrots and potatoes. Um, she makes these really good biscuits that try as I might, she will never give me the recipe."

"Okay, so a meal created out of Spaghetti and Pot Roast with carrots and potatoes and biscuits. I can do that. You up for something new?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That is the spirit. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Mark inquired.

"Well, Food Emporium, of course. I may have a lot of food, but I'm out of meat and potatoes."

"Oh, alright then." The pair walked to Food Emporium and discussed simple matters of how they both managed to pay the rent, their friends, and their land-lords.

"Benny, our land-lord, he used to be a good friend of ours. He and I went to Brown together, and when I dropped out, he did too. We both left for the city, and he introduced me to Maureen. Maureen was great, still is for the most part, and she introduced me to Roger, who is now my best friend...we're like brothers really."

"And who's the one who dumped you for another chick?"

"That would be Maureen, and Joanne, the lawyer, is her girlfriend."

"And, um, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, after Maureen dumped me, I didn't get back into the dating scene," Mark replied. A small smile crept across Kaira's face.

"So, you aren't interested in dating?"

"It's not that I'm not _interested_, just that I'm not actively engaged in the dating world. Much to the bemusement of Maureen, Emily, and Mimi."

"They sound like good people, at least that they have their hearts in the right places."

"Ah, I'm sure they do, I just wish that they would stop pestering me about it."

"Hey Mark," Kaira said softly.

"Huh?" With out a second thought, Kaira kissed him. "What was that for?" Mark asked, bewildered.

"Well, I thought that maybe you'd like to join me in the dating scene." This time it was Mark who kissed her.

**Line**

There's your update folks, it takes me awhile to type, but I can probably update again soon if I get some more of those wonderful reviews. Until I meet my love, Diva.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright my darlings, thanks goes out to Tina101, SaranVD, and Midnightpopcorn, the only three who reviewed my last chapter. For the rest of you, come on people, I'm trying to give you an update a day! I would've typed this last night, but I got struck with a migraine and wanted to do nothing but sleep.

**Line**

Mark returned to the loft that night, and even though the weather was mounting to it's usual summer heat, he couldn't help feeling a shiver running the course of his spine. _Oh if Maureen and Emily found out,_ he thought, _heck, even Mimi would blow a fuse if she found out._

"Wow Mark, you're back later than expected." _Roger, shit._ "How was dinner?"

"It was interesting, I had a good time."

"You know you've broken the curfew you set for yourself after you got completely wasted that one time," Mimi said from the couch; she had been mostly hidden by a week old copy of the _Village Voice_.

"Well, since when have I paid any attention to my curfew? Huh?"

"We were just wondering, no need to get defensive," Emily stated. She had been listening behind her closed bedroom door. "Of course when a guy gets defensive, it's usually for one of two reasons: Love, or Anger."

"Why are you all so nosy?"

"It's our job," Maureen said, appearing next to Emily.

"MAUREEN! What are you doing here?!"

"Hanging out with Emily, Joanne had to stay late at the office, so we're giving each other manis."

"Manis?"

"Manicures, you know doing each other's nails."

"Oh."

"So, what's this girl like? When do we get to meet her? Did you kiss?"

"She's nice, eventually, and that's between Kaira and I."

"Oh, my god, they _did_ kiss!" Maureen squealed.

"When's your next date?" Mimi instantly asked.

"Why do you care?" Mark retorted.

"Call it sibling curiosity," Mimi replied with a wave of her hand.

"Saturday, we're doing lunch, and you guys are _not_ invited."

**Line**

Throughout the rest of the week, Mark called Kaira repeatedly, and they talked about their date, which had indeed been set up for lunch on Saturday. "Hey Mark," Kaira said when talking with him on Friday, "bring your friends why don't they, maybe then they'll stop pestering you, and let you get on with dating me."

"Okay, but you don't know what you just got yourself into." Kaira chuckled, said goodbye and hung up the phone. She now had to figure out how on earth she was going to impress Mark's friends.

**Line**

Saturday noon arrived and instead of cooking, Kaira was on her way to Ave. B where she would meet Mark and his friends. She hurried through some of the alleyways, cursing herself for wearing a skirt. She had never had a trouble with punctuality before, so why now? _Nerves_, she thought.

"Hey, Kaira," Mark called. She final realized that she had arrived.

"Mark," she muttered in an almost whisper.

"Well, I see you found the place alright. Um, these are my friends, Roger, Mimi, Maureen; the woman she's kissing is Joanne. That's Emily, and that's Collins."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Enchanté," Collins said, kissing the back of Kaira's hand.

"Don't worry, he's gay," Mark whispered in Kaira's ear, as she had blushed and looked startled; as though Collins was hitting on her. Kaira let out a relieved sigh.

After this rather interesting introduction, the group headed to the Life Café where they spent an entire two hours, talking, eating, and drinking. They didn't leave until Kaira cursed saying that she had to be at work in a half hour, and that she was as good as dead. She kissed Mark good-bye and left the Life.

"A kiss? Wow Mark, you guys are kissing already?" Maureen tease, unable to help herself.

"Like what you two did is any better? Miss Drama Queen let's do it together on the third date," Roger mentioned.

"YOU KNEW!?!?" Maureen screeched.

"Well, you guys weren't exactly quite."

"You could have told us or something!"

"And miss the entertainment? Hell no! Besides, it's over and done with."

"I could tell everyone how often you and Mimi screw," Mark retorted, obviously shocked that Roger had heard them having sex.

"Okay, I _REALLY_ don't need to hear the rest of this..." Emily said, speaking up to stop the continuation of the heated debate.

**Line**

I'm pretty much done begging for reviews. It's up to you guys now.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so I'm just going to make this the last chapter, as I'm a Jr. now and have a full schedule with dance, school, Children's Theatre, and other extracurricular activities. I might write a sequel, but don't get your hopes up.

**Epilogue**

Mark sat on the couch, his one year old daugter, Christine, giggling as he bounced her up and down on his knee. Kaira was working in the loft's kitchen, helping Emily learn to cook real food before she moved out into the "real" world.

Three months ago, Mimi thought she was once again deathly ill, but it turned out that the one night that she and Roger had ran out of condoms, had been one of the days that she had been fertile.

Maureen started giving voice lessons to underprivileged children with some coaxing from Joanne, who now had her own law firm. They themselves were on the list of couples wanting to adopt.

Collins had been given the okay to start teaching again, and was now the computer technician at the High School of the Performing Arts.

Emily had been asked out by a senior in her junior year, and they were still a strong couple, lasting through all the doubts, and Ben going to college.

The future looked bright for the Bohemians, even with death sentences.

**The End**


End file.
